


A Proposal

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Berries, M/M, Merlin Drabble, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Arthur is spending a pleasant day relaxing outside with Merlin, Morgana and Gwen. While Gwen and Merlin go to pick more berries Arthur proposes an idea that he's been mulling over... that may just solve a lot of his problems.





	A Proposal

Laughter floated up to him where he was lounging casually on the top of the hill. Down below, Merlin and Gwen were teasing and jostling each other while they picked more berries for their little group to enjoy. He smiled fondly at the two as he reached into the basket at his side for another handful.

 

“Hey, stop hogging them all,” Morgana cried, scrambling to get a share before Arthur could eat the last few that remained in the basket.

 

“They’re picking more, Morgana,” Arthur pointed out, rolling his eyes.

 

“Well, then you won’t mind waiting for some of those, then will you?” Morgana smiled sweetly, pulling the basket into her lap.

 

Arthur sighed and let her have them. He didn’t feel like arguing with her, he had other things on his mind besides. Things he had been working up the courage to speak with her about.

_Speaking of which… or thinking, as the case may be_ , he thought wryly. _I’m not going to get a better opportunity than this—_

 

“Morgana,” he began hesitantly. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to speak with you about...”

 

He trailed off as he looked over and saw her sitting there open-mouthed, with her berry frozen mid-air half way to her mouth. He cocked an eyebrow at her and gave into the smirk that was dying to show itself. It wasn’t often that he surprised her, and he didn’t think he was going to manage it this early in the conversation. 

 

Closing her mouth, she cleared her throat and put the fruit back in the basket. “Yes, well. Go on then,’ she encouraged, brushing her hands off on her skirts.

 

He stared pointedly at the streaks of juice left behind. They blended with the red fabric, but still.

 

“You know Gwen is going to have to wash that out for you,” he pointed out, indicating the stain.

 

“Magic remember?” Morgana scoffed before mumbling a few words. Her eyes glowed gold and the skirt was pristine once more. 

 

“Being my servant definitely has it perks,” she continued with a smile. ‘Now, what did you want to talk to me about? Besides my table manners, that is?”

 

“Yes, that. Well...” This was harder than Arthur thought it would be. He glanced back towards Merlin, the love he felt for him giving him the confidence to plow on. “As you know, I need to find a wife and produce an heir for the Kingdom—"

 

“And you want _my_ help in finding you a wife?” Morgana asked incredulously. “I thought you were trying to avoid that whole charade for as long as possible, because of...” She trailed off, nodding her head towards Merlin below. She was one of the few people Arthur had entrusted with the true nature of their relationship. It was also one of the reasons why she was perfect choice.

 

“Not exactly,” Arthur told her. She was going to make this as difficult as possible, wasn’t she? It would figure this would be the one time she remained obstinately obtuse.

 

“Well, what then?” She asked, leaning forward. He could tell he had piqued her curiosity at least. He might as well just rip the bandage off, tell her, and get it over with.

 

“I wanted to propose that—" He inhaled deeply before spilling the rest out in a rush of breath and words. “That  _you_  become my wife. And become Camelot’s Queen.”

 

There, it was out.

 

“But, I’m your sister!” Morgana protested.

 

“Yeah, but most people don’t know that. And those that do will know that it’s a marriage in name only,” Arthur argued. “Besides, it would send a good message to the neighboring kingdoms if Camelot’s Queen was a High Priestess of the old religion. With Merlin on my right and you on my left, we will present a united front that no one will want to challenge.”

 

Morgana turned thoughtful, he could tell that she was beginning to see the merits in his argument. “And how do you propose we deal with the small matter of providing heirs for the kingdom?”

 

“You have Pendragon blood,” Arthur said quietly. “Your child, regardless of who the true father was, would be a worthy heir. We would have to find someone discreet of course,” he glanced towards Merlin and Gwen again as their voices got louder. They were making their way back up the hill.

 

Morgana followed his gaze, “I’m assuming you have a preference for who that might be?” She asked with a knowing smile.

 

“Perhaps... If he was willing,” Arthur agreed. “I think we might be able to come up with an arrangement that worked for everyone.”

 

“Hmmm,” Morgana murmured thoughtfully.

 

“Just think about it,” Arthur whispered urgently. “We can speak about it again soon.” 

 

Morgana gave him a quick nod, before they were both greeting Merlin and Gwen, and their fruitful bounty with gusto. _I can relax for now._ _Morgana knows, and she’ll some time to think it over, anyways, before we come to any decisions_ , he thought as he dug into the freshly picked basket and got his hand slapped away for his troubles.

 

“You really should be watching what you eat, Sire,” Merlin chided, fighting back a grin. “You need to stay fighting fit, after all.”

 

“I’ll show you fit,” he retorted, grabbing Merlin, and wrestling him to the ground. It wasn’t long before they were rolling back and forth on the ground each scrambling for prominence, as Morgana and Gwen’s laughter cheered them on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had so much fun doing the Merlin Memory Month challenges the past few weeks! I’m sad to see it end. Originally I started this prompt intending on making it more about sibling bonding time, but instead, Arthur ends up proposing… kind of. My head-canon in this “Morgana is on the side of good” universe is that Lancelot is still alive and therefore Gwen is on the way to being happily married to one of Arthur’s knights and while she won’t be a servant in the strictest sense anymore, I see her becoming one of Morgana’s Lady’s in Waiting when Morgana becomes Queen.
> 
> And there was the suggestion of a possible poly-relationship between the three. Merlin/Morgana and Merlin/Arthur. Mainly because I kind of see it as the closest way in a canon-ish universe for Arthur to get a child that is his and Merlin's. But I couldn't decide if Arthur would be ok or not with the idea of it... so left it purposely vague. I could also see him asking one of his trusted knights, who also knows about his relationship with Merlin, like Gwaine to step in. I think in this instance Gwaine would be willing to take one for the team... just saying.


End file.
